The Worst Thing for Elena Gilbert
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: oneshot set following 3x13 after Damon ignores Elena's call. Klaus has told him the Salvatore brothers are the worst thing for her. Will she be able to convince him otherwise? LEMON


_a/n: to be honest, I am getting rather tired of all the hiatus's that are going on with TVD. I don't understand it, and frankly it's getting a bit annoying. They give us a few episodes (or one) and then cut the cord for a few weeks. I remember a time when shows had to produce one episode a week for the network, so why now this sudden obsession with cutting us off. I suppose, the one good thing about it, is that I've gotten time to catch up on all my requests. Enjoy this scene to shot fic _

_Dedicated to loveyoualways21_

Damon could still smell the burnt hair on Stefan's arm. The realization he could have lost his brother tonight still weighed heavily on his shoulders and kept him mostly silent as they walked through the woods. Klaus's words ran through his mind on loop like a bad song he could not forget. _The worst thing for Elena Gilbert, is…the two of you. _"You could have left me there." Stefan's voice made Damon pause and he prepared for whatever was coming now. "Klaus would have killed me, and you would have had Elena all to yourself."

The loud vibrations of his phone caught Damon's attention and he looked down, seeing Elena's name on the illuminated blue screen. He couldn't hear her voice right now, he just couldn't. "I didn't do it on your account."

Stefan sighed, nodding slightly. The nice thing about being brothers was that you didn't have to say too much to know what the other was thinking. "I love her Damon."

"So do I." Damon turned and walked up to the road where the car was parked. There really was nothing more they could say to each other that they didn't already know.

Across town, Elena was getting into her own car. She hadn't seen Damon all day, and to be honest she missed him. It was almost kind of ridiculous how much she missed him. When he'd ignored her call she'd nearly felt like crying. Then, her mind had come up with a million different reasons as to why he might not be answering, the simplest and most logical that he was dead. After all, his dinner with Klaus could have taken any number of turns and since neither of the brothers had bothered to inform her of what had happened, she figured she owed it to herself- and to them to go over to the house and check. When Elena pulled up the drive of the Salvatore Boarding House, she saw the tall form of Stefan disappear into the shadow of the woods.

She found it curious that he would leave, but when she saw the Camaro parked in its spot she sighed in relief and looked up to Damon's window. The light was on and she could see the faint outline of his body behind the curtain. No doubt, there was a drink in his hand and a brooding look on his face. For all the brooding he tried to pin on Stefan, he sure did enough of his own. Perhaps it was a Salvatore trait. Unable to think clearly about the bad mood he might be in, she climbed out of the vehicle and went straight to the house. She didn't bother to knock seeing as how the brothers came and went through her bedroom window as they pleased.

She could tell from the low music in the living room that he'd started out there and worked his way upstairs. That she could tell thanks to the trail of clothes. His jacket hung on the banister, the sleeve of his shirt peeking out at her from the top step. She took a deep breath, wondering perhaps if there was someone up there with him. She'd had a feeling lately that she was losing him, and sex would be an awfully good reason not to answer the phone. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until she reached out to pull herself up to the stairs. Her fingers closed around the rounded, polished wood the jacket hung over, her nose catching his scent in the air.

All her common senses screamed at her to run from the house, but she only climbed the stairs and went to his room. When she found him, he wasn't brooding. He was furious. His room had been trashed, and by him she assumed. There was a glass in his hand, but it was empty and his face wasn't solemn and sad, it was angry and broken. He looked at her, his eyes shooting blue ice right through her and she hesitated in the doorway. She rarely saw this side of him and the few times she had, it terrified her. But angry or not, she missed him and she needed to be with him, even if it was only for a few minutes and they fought. Hell, the fighting might even help both of them release some of the pent up tension that hung between them in the air. The kiss they'd shared on her porch was still very clear in her mind and she nearly shivered at just the thought of how soft his lips were.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice low, even but extremely dark.

She saw the ripple of the muscles in his arms, in his chest as he fought for control over the probable need to break her in half as he had the chair that was currently at his feet in pieces. "I came to see if you were okay."

She took his words as a invitation, even though they were both aware it was anything but. He watched her step over the torn shreds of his bedspread and look up at him. "I'm fine."

"I can see that." Her tone was clipped, almost as if she was his mother and he was a five year old in trouble.

"Go away." He turned his back to her, not noticing her eyes raking his naked back then trail down over the black trousers that she noticed quite clearly hugged his ass nicely.

"No." her voice shook and he spun on her, wanting her to be afraid. Wanting her to go away. Klaus had been right, and he knew it.

The simple fact that it was the Original that had made him realize the truth and force him to come to terms with it only added fuel to the fire that was currently reaching his already short fuse. Even Stefan hadn't wanted to stay in the house while he tore it apart. Unfortunately, he hadn't yet made it out of his bedroom, but he had the right mind to tear the damn chandeliers from the roof if he had to. It was a lot better of an idea than doing the same to Elena. Or tossing her on what remained of his bed and fucking her until he forgot all about the stupid dinner that changed everything. "Go away Elena." He repeated, taking a menacing step forward, surprised when she didn't shrink away.

"I…I missed you."

Her words cut him open like a smooth sword and he nearly felt the break of his temper, but he transferred the sick hope into fury and cursed. "You'll get over it."

Elena almost gasped, his tone stinging her. "You didn't answer the phone."

"So?" he turned back to the mirror, wondering why he hadn't smashed that yet. He glanced down at the thick crystal tumbler in his hand and figured that at least something would break if they connected. As he debated which it could be, he felt her warm fingers on his bare shoulder. Oh why had he taken his shirt off in a huff and left it on the stairs? Because he'd wanted to come upstairs and have a shower, try to wash away the anger and hurt, but then he'd found the shirt he'd been wearing the night he'd kissed her, and it still held her perfume. Then he'd kinda lost it and ended up tearing his room apart.

"I was worried about you." She wasn't backing off, and he could tell.

"Look Elena." he fought to keep his voice calm but he couldn't look at her. "It's…sweet of you to come and, check on me. I really think it's time you go."

"I'm not leaving." She tugged at his arm, her fingers wrapping around his bicep until he relented and turned to face her. "Not until you tell me why you ignored my call."

He sighed, his teeth grinding together. "I…came to certain, conclusions tonight. Ideas and thoughts were…put into my head and I think that they are possibly true."

"Did Klaus compel you or something?"

Damon laughed, stepping back from her. "Hardly, at least not in the literal sense. He and Elijah just helped me understand a few things."

"By all means," she crossed her arms- the Petrova fire in her determined eyes- and leaned against one of the posts of his bed. "help me understand."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He felt like he was split in two; the angry break everything Damon, and the soft, gentle Damon that didn't want to scare her away. How could he possibly be two different people in the same moment? Just what was it that she was doing to him? "I came to the realization that my…foolish notion of winning your heart is not the best choice for either of us, especially you."

Elena felt the sudden panic inside her and felt her own nails digging into her arm as she fought to stay calm outwardly. "Go on."

Damon set the glass down gently on the dresser top, doing his best not to notice the way her breasts pushed against the thin tshirt she was wearing, the way her hips curved beneath her jeans. His fingers ached to touch her, to pull her tight against him like she'd been the other night, but he kept his distance and clenched his hands into fists in his pockets. "I think it's best if we don't…see each other for a while."

"You don't want to see me?" it was hard to miss the pain in her voice, but he tried.

"And we should stop with the calls and the texts too."

"I don't understand." Her voice shook a little more and he noticed the white her knuckles were turning as she fought for her own control.

He knew she was hurting, could feel it even through his own pain and stepped forward involuntary. His body wanted to hold hers, his heart needed it and he found himself telling his mind to go to hell for the moment. Once his warmth wrapped around her, Elena broke down completely, and embarrassingly so she clung to him as tears streamed down her face. "It's for the best Elena."

"You can't break up with me." She sobbed, her hands fisted behind his back. "You can't, you can't leave me."

He pulled away then, a bit of the fire back in his eyes. "I'm hardly breaking up with you. That would imply we were together."

She chocked a little, wiping her eyes furiously and glaring up at him. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" she reminded him and he nearly broke at that.

"I meant to promise that I would protect you. Staying with you, in your life is not protecting you. Ever since I came into your life it's gotten more and more dangerous."

She shook her head, looking anywhere but at him before her eyes connected with his hard and fast. "You're so stupid."

Now, that pissed him off. "I'm stupid?"

"Yes!" she shoved hard against his chest, doing her best to ignore just how wonderful his bare skin felt under her fingers. "Don't pretend you don't know!"

"Know what?" he grabbed her shoulders simply to stop her from pushing him anymore.

"That I love you!" she shouted, surprising him once more as all the fight left her body. This time when she spoke, barely audible, even to him. "I love you."

"I heard that." He didn't want his voice to sound so callous, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't possible that she was finally admitting the truth of her feelings in this moment, this final moment where he was…well apparently breaking up with her. "You are ridiculous." He sighed, shaking his head and releasing her. "Truly incredible."

"What?" she sniffled, looking up at him through her wet lashes.

"I finally find the strength to leave you and you throw this at me."

"I'm sorry." She wiped her nose on her sleeve, looking for a moment much like the five year old he'd felt like a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry I said it like that."

"It's alright, I assumed one of us would shout it eventually. I just assumed it would be me in the middle of a public place."

She smiled, tried to laugh but no sound came out. "You really think you're not good for me?"

"Yes, I do." There was the finality again and she shook her head.

"It's not true."

"Look Elena," he sighed, unable to resist touching her now he took her hands and pressed a kiss to each palm. "Klaus made some excellent points…the truth is, one day you're going to ask us to turn you or it will happen circumstantially…or you'll simply die because Stefan and I can't step back and let the other win. I won't give up and let him have you, and he won't let me have you…so as I see it, neither of us can have you."

"What about what I want?" she demanded, the Petrova fire he'd fallen in love with in 1864 and again with her sparked and he felt the strong urge to kiss her.

"I know what you want." He whispered, cradling her face; his thumbs brushing against her cheekbones. "We can't always have what we want."

"I don't just want you Damon." She pleaded, her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists, holding him in place, not letting him let go. "I need you. You keep me safe, you make me strong."

"No." he shook his head, dismissing her words but only to make her convince him, hoping that she would say them again.

"Let me prove it to you." She said, her eyes finding his.

The intensity went straight to what was left of his soul and his resolve crumbled. "I can't say no to you."

"Good." She smiled, smoother her hands up his bare arms to his shoulders, to up around his neck. "Kiss me Damon, please just kiss me."

He growled then, his fingers tangling in her hair and tugging her head back. His lips devoured hers, his mouth hot and open as his tongue slipped in to find hers. She met him heat for heat, walking them backwards to the bed. Feathers from the pillows flew up a bit when they fell back onto the mattress and with an impatient swipe of his arm, he brushed most of them to the floor. "I really wish I hadn't destroyed the bed."

She couldn't help it, she giggled and wrapped her legs around him. "It wouldn't be sex with Damon Salvatore if it wasn't a little messy and rough."

He bent and scraped his fangs along her waist, surprising her when it tickled. He desperately needed to hear her laugh again, found it calming. "Just what have you heard about sex with me?"

She smiled up at him, smoothing her hand down his arm to find his fingers and intertwine them with hers. "Nothing but drastic exaggerations and lies you've probably spread yourself."

With a deep groan he rubbed against her, the heat from her core calling to him even through the fabric of their clothing. He could practically taste her arousal in the air as the scent caught his nose. "Care to find out?" he teased, slipping his hand under her shirt and finding a breast.

She moaned into his touch, pressed up into it as he removed her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her heart was hammering beneath his touch, the sound thrilling him. He loved how alive she was, how fiery she was. Her lips were swollen from his assault, but he couldn't give them a break. He dove to kiss her again, sliding his hand down her bare torso to hook in the tops of her jeans. The button and zipper were undone in a moment, and together they worked to push them down her legs. They were long and soft, her skin creamy and he ached to taste every inch of her, inside and out. Whether they were good for each other or not was no longer the issue.

He could tell from the way she responded to his touch and way his body responded to her very essence, that it would be entirely bad for both of them if they were apart. "I'm willing to take the chance of this all ending badly with the hope that it will end happily, if you will."

He'd never heard more beautiful words in his life and nodded, cupping her wetness through the dark lace. "I can agree to those terms."

He slipped his finger under the side of her panties, his body tightening on instinct when he felt just how ready for him she was. She made a sound, a murmur of complaint and he pulled back. "Touch me."

"I was." He smirked, moving back to stand at the side of the bed. She sat up, removing the rest of her clothing under his watchful eyes.

"I meant properly." She said, her tone dark with lust, her eyes reflecting the same emotion. There was no guard hiding her wants now, she was completely bare and open for him- in every way.

As she kneeled on the mattress in front of him and began working his belt open, he knew she wanted him the same way. "I think it's time we discover if Damon Salvatore Myth #1 is true…"

"And what is that?" he asked as she slid the zipper down over the hardness currently pressing against it. He was sure that if the head had a mouth, it would thank her for setting it free.

"Just how big are you?" she asked curiously, slipping her hand into the opening of his jeans and stroking him through the silk boxers. "I can see Myth #2 was a lie."

"How many myth's are there?" he asked, his eyes shut tight as he battled a few emotions at once.

"Seven." She laughed and leaned forward, dipping the mattress dangerously forward to press kisses along his neck. "You're delicious." She murmured against his smooth skin, her hand still wrapped tightly around him.

Damon gritted his teeth, needing more friction but know that if she sped up her movements he wouldn't be able to resist taking her. He didn't want to be rough their first time. "Does my size live up to the hype?" he teased, his hips unwillingly thrusting into the tight fist of her hand.

She smiled, nibbling on his shoulder before her voice became a chorus of giggles when he tossed her onto her back and climbed over her. His pants had fallen down around his ankles and he kicked them off, crawling up the mattress with her so she could rest against the remains of the pillows. "It's a bit disappointing." She feigned indifference, her sarcasm earning her a quick, fangless bite to her now bare breasts.

"Do I get to know the rest of these myths?" he asked, kissing his way down her body, letting his tongue flick out every few inches and tease her.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she fought air into her lungs. Her fingers tangled in his hair, guiding his lips- holding his head when she wanted him to stop in a certain spot for a moment. "1: Damon Salvatore has a huge…" she bit her lip, knowing the word Caroline had used but surprisingly too shy to say it.

"Dick?" he laughed, looking up at her.

She blushed furiously. "I was going to say penis."

"My apologies, I didn't realize you were so proper."

She considered sticking her tongue out at him, but his was already back to work, massaging the inside of her thigh, along with his thumbs. She felt her legs open willingly, his coaxing making it hard for her to think. "2: Damon Salvatore walks around commando."

That had him sitting up slightly, a slight quirk to his eyebrow. "Who said that?"

"My sources are anonyms." She said, feeling brave enough to press his head back to the spot he'd been kissing. She shivered when his tongue 'accidently' slipped to the crease of her leg but she continued to speak. "3: Damon Salvatore is good with his tongue."

He heard her heart rate pick up as he moved slightly closer to her center and smirked. "I think we can both agree that's true."

Temptation and desperation had her nearly shaking under his hands, a low moan of anger slipping from her throat when he bypassed her wetness and began kissing the opposite thigh. "4: Damon Salvatore's kisses make you feel drunk." Before he could say anything, she smiled. "That, I can agree with, definitely."

"A good drunk?" he asked, his voice muffled slightly as he kissed his way back up to her lips. When their mouths met and their tongues tangled again, she felt the dizziness spin her mind out of this world and found herself clinging to him once more.

"If there was such a thing, it would be a fantastic drunk."

He chuckled, the vibrations coursing through her body. "What's the next one?"

"5: Damon Salvatore is good with his hands." Her skin tingled as he let his fingers trail down her side, a sharp hiss coming from her lips when he slid one finger into her. The groan that followed could have belonged to either of them, but she was to lost in the sensation to care. "True."

He smirked against her neck, kissing her throat- feeling the pulse point and knowing he could probably get away with biting her right now. Her level of arousal was high, but he wanted to wait until he was inside her, until they were close. "And 6?" he asked, pressing up on his elbow to look down at her, his fingers moving slow enough to keep the pressure built but not quick enough to satisfy.

"Damon Salvatore is a sex God."

"Now that one, I definitely spread around." He winked, kissing her slowly as he crawled over her body. She whimpered when he pulled his hand away, the wetness of his fingers sticking to her hip when he grasped her and pulled her lower on the bed so their hips met.

She felt the brush of his hard tip against her center and moaned, desperate to discover if 6 and 7 were true after all. "Don't you want to know what 7 is?" she asked, not sure if she was afraid or thrilled to find out for herself.

"You let me know when this is all over."

She gasped then, her nails digging deep into his muscles when he joined their bodies quickly. She felt wonderfully full, instantly believing the sixth myth as if she'd been the one to advertise it. She shoved against his shoulder, and he got the message, rolling her so she was on top. His hand fisted in her long, dark hair- the other clenching her ass as he helped her move with him. She sat back, nearly all the way and took control. For a few minutes he let her, enjoying the sight of a fully naked, fully open Elena. However, she wasn't moving nearly fast enough for him and all he wanted was to make her scream his name. She gasped as he pressed her back down into the mattress, locking her arms above her head.

At first, his hands were tight and possessive around her wrists, holding her in place. It was what she would expect from Damon, but he was quickly proving the 7th myth true. When his fingers smoothed out over her palms and then tangled within her grasp, she sighed. Everything between them stilled for a moment and she felt something inside her break from the intensity of the way he looked at her. She'd never felt more beautiful, more cherished in her life. Making love with Damon Salvatore certainly was something she would never forget for as long as she lived. She didn't even think that any compulsion would be strong enough to remove the memory of his touch, of the way his eyes sparkled. "Kiss me." She ordered, lifting her head to find his lips.

When his tongue traced the line of her mouth, she opened for him, greedily drinking in his very essence. He tasted like rich alcohol with the hint of dark chocolate for some reason. There was just something forbidden about him that made her want him even more, and she found herself begging for him to go faster before she realized that the voice was hers. "You're insatiable." He laughed, sliding his hands under her hips to hold her up.

"I…I don't know what that…means." She gasped, feeling a bit like a wild animal as she clawed at his chest.

He had never seen anything more beautiful than Elena undone beneath him as she came. It felt like all his life he'd been waiting for this moment, waiting for her to belong to him. Waiting to belong to someone else. "I love you." He whispered, then groaned her name against her throat, his fangs accidently piercing into her skin.

She moaned, pressing into the pain as she moved her hips against his. He bit deeper, letting the warmth spill onto his tongue. He hadn't meant to break the skin, but she tasted so good he couldn't stop. "More." She gasped, letting her head drop to the side so he had better access.

Her obvious comfort with him drinking from her, thrilled him and he grinned- causing a few drops of her blood to trail down her neck. He greedily lapped them up, promising himself he would heal her wound as soon as they were finished. "Can you come for me again?" he asked gently, caressing her side with his fingertips, locking his hand behind her knee and pulling it up so he was thrusting into her at another new angle.

She gasped, shaking her head. "I don't know."

"Let's see." He smirked, his blood stained lips calling to her and she found herself kissing him even though the taste of her was still in his mouth. It made her wonder what his blood would taste like, but she couldn't find the words to ask as the familiar build up of pressure set her insides on fire once more.

"Oh God, Damon."

"I see it's true then?" he teased, kissing her until her cries became to loud. He wanted to hear her scream, wanted to hear her call his name.

When his release finally tore through him, he collapsed against her, the dead weight of his body crushing her. She didn't really mind, taking comfort in the near suffocating feeling for the moment. Somehow the slight discomfort now made the pleasure moments ago all the more real. "Amazing." She murmured as he rolled her on top once more.

She settled her chin against her hands and looked up at him, wiping away a drop of blood with her thumb, giggling slightly when his tongue darted out to save it. "What's amazing?"

She could hear the cockiness behind his tone and considered not adding to his ego, but she couldn't help it. "7 is true also."

"Care to elaborate?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead, his hands splayed out across her back, holding her to him possessively.

"Damon Salvatore will ruin you for any other man."

He laughed, bringing her face to his for a slow kiss that nearly had her toes curling all over again. "What makes you think I'd let any other man near you after that?"

She shivered at the delicious possessive nature of his tone. "You can't exactly tie me to the bed to make sure."

He heard the challenge in her voice and smirked, reaching with one hand into the drawer of his bedside table, one of the few pieces of furniture he hadn't yet upturned. Her eyes widened as he revealed a set of black furry handcuffs. "You were saying?"

_a/n: you just gotta know Damon's got a set of those stashed somewhere ;) haha_


End file.
